not yet named
by Sileas
Summary: Sileas went back to hogwarts, and looked for a job there. She didn't realise that she would find more then that.
1. Default Chapter

Sileas sat awaiting Dumbledore in his office. She already knew that this would go badly for her, all because she was nervous. And Sileas didn't exactly cover it up well. She'd stutter and make a fool of herself. Which wasn't new for her, she was always afraid that she would.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice behind her "Ah, you must be Sileas". Dumbledore stood, examining her slightly. He smiled at her, taking away any nervousness she had at once. "You haven't changed at all" he spoke while he took a seat. "So.. What can I do for you?" She bit her lip slightly. "I. I anted to know if any of your professor's could use an assistant". She spoke quietly, but clearly. There was a silent pause. Dumbledore looking at her, and she at him. "Well" he thought about what he would say next, "I'm sure that if you go around, that you will find one. The professor's have a lot of papers to mark by now. I can not think of any off hand but I'm sure that at least one of them will". She smiled and stood up politely. "Thank you so much". She then turned and left the room.  
  
  
  
Sileas walked around the dark hallways of the school. It seemed to be cold and too quiet. She decided that she should befriend a teacher or, at least, a student. After awhile of searching the empty hallways, she walked onto the grounds. Quickly she realized that it was far to cold to be out. She found a dark tower and decided to try the doors. To her luck, it was unlocked.  
  
She walked up the stairs to see a red haired man sitting at a desk. His shirt half unbuttoned, a tie sitting on the desk. She thought that he was hansom but kept it to herself. She smiled slightly, although he was unaware that she stood before him. She looked quickly at the other person in the room and knocked on the door. Immediately all eyes were on her. "He.Hey.umm." Now he'll think i'm an idiot she thought. Sileas felt her cheeks go a bright shade of red. "D..do you m..mind if I" She was stuck on the word. Great ,she thought to herself, he now knows that I stutter like an idiot. She shook her head and closed her eyes. It was as if all her troubles went away. "I wanted to know if I could sit here and sketch. You have a great view from here". She spoke quietly, while hoping that she had her sketchbook in her bag. The man smiled a hello and told her that she could stay as long as she liked.  
  
Immediately, sileas went through her bag, she pushed past her scarf and books. She then felt her book and began to sketch rapidly. Finally she wasn't the one being stared at. Finally, their woman's and the professor's had started up again. It was 30 minutes later that she realized that she hadn't spoken more then 2 words since she had entered the room. She looked up from her sketchpad and sat silently.  
  
The red haired man turned to look at her. "What are you drawing". He said simply. She looked up, partially afraid that she would make more of a fool of herself. "Just an owl I saw in the forbidden forest today" she grinned to herself . A perfect chance to introduce myself! "How rude of me. I'm Sileas". The red haired man smiled slightly "I'm professor Rave Almar". She thought about what to say next "It's nice to meet you" she said quietly and went back to sketching. She couldn't help overhearing the conversation. The woman in the room had cancer and knew that she was dying. Sileas didn't want to hear this. Never again did she want to become close to someone with this horrible disease again. She stood up , and grabbed her things, knowing that once again, all eyes were on her.  
  
A/N: This story was what happened in a role play.. and im going to continue it.. the character of Sileas belongs to me and the character of Rave belongs to raven.. Please R/R 


	2. a new assisant

Sileas sat in her room. I'm so stupid she thought to herself. Could I of made myself look more idiotic? She was so upset with herself. But she knew that there would be another day, and then she would redeem herself.  
  
  
  
Sileas awoke the next morning at 7 o'clock. Perfect timing she thought to herself. She went through her closet, and found a kirt that went between her ankle and her knee. The she found a streach top, with a red and white pattern on it. She tied up her hair, in a bun. She looked up into the mirror. "Way to dressed up" she thought out loud. She looked into one of her drawers. She picked out a black pair of somewhat baggy pants, and a plain dark green long sleaved shirt. Over that she wore a black robe. She looked over her shoulder at the clock. 30 past 7, in the morning. She then bagan her walk to the great hall.  
  
She could hear the student's talking about her while she passed. Each of them had a different story about how she had gotten there. She heard one student say that she was fresh out of Azkaban. She looked at the boy, who said it. He looked like he was only in his first year. She ignored their words and continued to walk to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
She sat at the end of the Slytherin table. She never had felt so out of place. She ate nothing and drank only water. She glanced over at the professor's table. Immededitly her eyes were drawn to the red haired teacher from the night before. She remembered what an idiot she had made of herself , and got up quickly to leave the room. Her cape billowing behind her.  
  
Sileas had nothing to do all day, so she figured that she would explore the grounds a little. And maybe the would bring her to the same tower. She had just finished talking to Dumbledore , and had gone for another walk around the grounds. While sitting on a bench, sketching the mysterous castle before her. A student had come out and talked to her. About nothing really. Just small talk. She had discovered that his name was Trent Dream. A 16 year old student. Sileas decited to continue her walk, and go up to the tower.  
  
When she got to the top of the staires she saw mr. Almar, sitting alone. She knocked on the door lightly. "Ahh Sileas. Very nice to see you again. Please come in". She had to admit, she was a bit surprised that he had remembered her. She walked in smilling "Guess what?" she asked and didn't wait for the reply. "Dumbledore is letting me be an assistent to a professor here!" she smiled broudly. He smiled at her "That's great. Have you got anyone in mind?" She shook her head "I've been pretty much ignored by every professor so far..". he frowned and looked at her "well if you like you can be my assistant for awile". She looked at him smiling "I'd be honered" she said simply. And they continued their conversation until later that night. 


	3. all too familiar

Chapter 3-all too familiar  
  
After that night, Sileas began seeing Rave much more. She'd go to his office and leave later, happy that she had finally gone to Hogwarts.  
  
One night she had walked down to the great hall. She saw a boy cleaning the Hufflepuff table by himself. She knew all too well how messy the Hufflepuff's could be. She picked a rag, trying to find a cleaner one, and began to wipe down the other end of the table. "What are you doing?" he sounded partially angry, partially scared. "What does it look like" she said sarcastically "I'm helping you" a grin came across her face. The boy looked at her for a few seconds "You teacher's here are too helpful." he sighed "thanks but if anyone sees you helping me, I'll get into a mess". Sileas frowned slightly, hearing the worry in his voice. She put down the rag. "Well do you mind f I keep you company while you clean then? "He looked up at her "That would be great. I'm Trevor," he said smiling.  
  
Sileas introduced herself and then sat at one of the long rows of benches, and watched his every movement. "Can I ask you which teacher is making you do this? I really can most likely get you out of it" She sounded almost hopeful. The boy paused for a moment and mumbled something inaudible under his breath. A puzzled look came across her face "I'm sorry?" she spoke quietly. "Yeah me too"  
  
She continued to have a puzzled look on her face, and then felt moderately ashamed "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I only asked" she spoke quietly. He hadn't realized that he had offended her, but had no time to excuse himself. No sooner did he have a spoonful of mashed potatoes flung at his head. He turned around, his face a shade of red. The man who had flung it sat there, with a smug look on his face.  
  
Trevor automatically began to shout, angry with the foolish person, he hadn't yet encountered. Sileas was upset by the man's rudeness. "What was that?" She spoke with a bit of an upset tone of voice, while she bit her lip slightly. Immediately turned his gaze to her. "Why is it that I always seem to attract the freaks and the unwanted ones" He didn't even know her, but he knew exactly how to crush her. When she had attended Hogwarts. There was always a boy who would call her such names. She hated him with a passion, and this man would be no different.  
  
She stood up, knowing how idiotic it must have looked, at her mere 5'3. Although she managed to look him in the eye. "You, sir, no nothing about me, nor my past. And I have a feeling that it will stay this way" She gave him harshest gaze and waited for his response. He laughed at her. "Well I know your kind, you are nothing to anyone. Nothing but a shadow that everyone choices to ignore" He smiled a cruel smile. She looked at him, knowing that you should never let them see you cry. She felt her cheeks go from their usual pale, to a bright shade of red. She glanced over at Trevor and grabbed her bag. She then walked out a quick pace. 


	4. always the same

Chapter 4-Always the same.  
  
Sileas ran out of the great hall, her eyes hot with tears. She walked onto the grounds. Usually it was her favorite place to be, almost always filled with the most interesting people, although tonight she wished that she were actually were transparent. She looked over at the tower that was now all too familiar to her. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled down words. She then walked up the stairs and looked into the room. She didn't want anyone to be there. She wouldn't be able to tell him then. She took a seat on the green leather couch, and began listening to the conversation.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rave invited her in. She looked ill, dark circle's under her eyes. Proof of sleepless nights she thought to herself. "Hello. I'm Sarah Granger Snape. I've come to see if you have any..any" she sneezed loudly. "Sorry. I wanted to know if you had any more spot's in your class". Rave stared at her "I have enough room for anyone who wishes to learn the Celtic magic" he smiled at her while she took out her planner. "Hmm.. let's see" She mumbled under her breath "I have divination on Monday's and Thursday's, then muggle studies on Wednesdays and I have Muggle wars with professor Andlyn on Tuesday's. That leave's Friday's except I have quittich.". Rave looked at her a bit of a look on his face "I do not plan my classes around the student's. My classes take place Tuesday's and Thursday's" There was yet again a knock on the door "Come in" he said loudly, then looked over at Sileas "Tell me.. Why do I like teaching?" he smiled then looked to see who was at the door. Sileas laughed "Because you love the kids so much?" he rolled his eyes then saw the person who entered.  
  
She was holding an owl in her hands. "Do you mind if I put this down" she glanced over at the couch. Rave got a bit of a confused look on his face "Go ahead" he said standing up. "I'm very sorry to interrupt anything" she glanced quickly at Sileas then back at Rave "But I wanted to know if you had anything that would fix this blasted bird before I take it back to the owlery" she looked partially exhausted as she place the bird onto the couch. He quickly walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Sileas looked in to see many bottles of medicine untouched, and unopened. She looked at him, her eye's showing that she was worried. Once he saw that she was glaring at him he turned to Sarah "You mustn't work your life away child. It's much to short for that" he looked over at Sileas and then at the stranger. "He'll be out for awhile. He looked over at the door, politely motioning for them to go. Once they had gone Sileas didn't turn around. She stayed staring at the fire.  
  
"Are you alright, Sileas?" He spoke sincerely although moderately afraid that she had to see that. She ignored his words, as he sat down at his chair. A minute passed without a noise. "What's wrong with you?" she said silently, her gaze still at the fire. He ignored her words, and continued staring at the papers. She stood up "What's wrong with you?" she said with an angry tone of voice. "It's nothing" he said still looking down at the paper. She looked at him "That" she pointed to the cabinet "That is not nothing" she continued to look at him. He could sense that she was angry, which upset him as well. "Look the muggle doctors gave that to me. They said that there's something wrong with me. But they're always wrong!" She looked down at him, while he looked down at her feet. "Why aren't you going to tell me" She looked at him and threw him the letter. "I'm leaving Hogwarts, I have to wait for two weeks after I send in that letter, but I'm leaving" He stood up "What do you mean your leaving! You can't leave" she looked at him. "Well I can and I am". He looked at her "Fine" he sat down on the couch "Go then" He looked up at her seeing that there were tears in her eyes. "Sileas?" she shook her head and ran down the stares to the grounds.  
  
Rave was angry with himself. Knowing that he should go and follow her. But he stayed, his eyes looking down at the stares. Suddenly he struck his fist against the cabinet, his blood rushing down his arm. He groaned in the pain, as he slid down to the floor, covered in a sticky red medicine from the cabinet. 


End file.
